


Prizes For My Raffle.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gratsu - Freeform, Gray x Natsu - Freeform, M/M, Mirajane x Erza - Freeform, Mirza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to go ahead and upload the one-shots people won from my raffle here for convenience.</p><p>Pairings:</p><p>Gratsu. (Gray x Natsu) |750 words more/less|<br/>Mirza. (Mirajane x Erza) |1,000 words or more|<br/>Kinbra. (Erik/Cobra x Kinana) |1,000 words or less|</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Polar Opposites. (Gratsu)

Natsu had a hard time, a hard time restraining himself from stuffing snow down Grays pants.

He knew it was childish, he had promised Erza to stop picking so many fights in general, but it was difficult when the male left himself open like this… That bastard did it on purpose; didn’t he?

Letting out a small huff Natsu continued to walk by, ignoring Gray in baggy snow pants, shirt already off considering he was never really bothered by the snow- Stupid Canadian.

 

Glancing over his shoulder briefly Gray frowned, tempted to throw a snowball at the pink haired boy just to provoke him.

Had he done something? Natsu hadn’t been picking fights with him for weeks; and that was highly unusual since he was the fighting type- A fire in his eyes every time he swung his fist.

He was the kinda guy to fight for the hell of it, for the thrill and blowing off some steam maybe.. He never really meant any of his punches and it’s definitely something you could _feel_ when the strikes made contact.

 

Frowning softly Gray tugged up his loose wind-suit pants and trudged over to his long time best friend- And rival- And scooped up a hand full of snow on his way forming a ball quickly and chucked it at the head of pink hair.

 

“Oi! Hot sauce freak whats yer problem?”

 

Gray shouted like the other was deaf, he probably was by the way he blasted music but that wasn’t the point; he wanted to be heard.

Feeling the damp, cold ball hit the back of his head Natsu barely flinched, he had half expected it- Half wanted it to actually happen. So he noticed.

It was rare, for Gray to pick fights. He usually had a reason; a good reason. And this one he felt to be at least a halfway decent excuse.

Turning halfway Natsu twisted his head around to look the other male in the eyes, a sly smirk making its way to his lips quickly- But it was bitter sweet.

 

“I guess I could ask ya the same, Elsa.”

 

Growling at the nickname Gray dealt down to grab more snow, but when he looked up Natsu was walking away.

**_Natsu.._ **

_Walking away.._ **_From a fight._ **

All of the people passing by stared in awe as Natsu, one of the most aggressive people at their school- Walked away from a fight, none the less provoked by _Gray._

 

The ravennette could only still, sitting back on one knee as the other was bent with his foot planted on the ground; something bad happened, and he didn’t like the feeling in his stomach.

 

And off he went, it seemed like most of the time it was the other way around; Natsu always chased Gray ready to pick a fight- It annoyed him, but gave him comfort in a way. Not many people ever noticed or believed Gray existed till he took his shirt off. But Natsu.. Was there for more than that.

 

_That’s why it was all the more important he didn’t lose touch with him._

 

“Idiot!”

 

Gray came running around the corner, sliding on the ice as he yelled out.

Even with sliding he regained his posture quickly, and charged after Natsu.

 _Gray didn’t yell._ That’s not how things worked.. They were polar opposites, people who just weren’t on the same levels or wave lengths.. They could never actually work out. Only fighting, that’s what involved their future; forever rivals.

That’s.. What everyone says.

 

But, people can be **wrong.**

 

Natsu finally fully faced Gray in time to catch him, the last patch off slick pavement causing Gray to slide right into the other male.

Crashing to the ground with a grunt from both of them Natsu was quick to sit up and rub the back of his head, glaring at Gray.

 

“You dumbass! You don’t just go running through the campus when it’s so slick! If I wasn’t here you would’ve busted yer head open..”

 

Sitting up Gray had a hard time ignoring their.. Proximity as he pushed back onto his knees- practically straddling Natsu.

Words.. Where were they? All he could do was stare at him, on moving, unwilling to speak.

Lifting his eyes from his lap Natsu met his friends, his gaze was intense- Like he was studying something.. Rather someone.

Natsu was close to protesting- And Gray saw that- So, he simply leaned forward; capturing his lips and muffling the protest.

 

Polar opposites.. Nothing good. Right?

  
~Till Next Time~


	2. Titania. (Mirza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based in a high school AU.

Mirajane Strauss, one of the most popular girls in school was standing in the middle of her normal clique of the day.

They were friends, though she consider most anyone- Even enemies, what few she had- Friends.

She was pleasant and perhaps a little over nice sometimes, to the point where some people took the liberty of stepping all over her; like a doormat.

It seemed guys like to do it the most..

 

Here she was again, trapped between a wall and a douche bag who was invading her personal space.

Mirajane had already told him to go away several times, he wouldn’t budge, she was getting more terrified by the minute as his clammy feeling hand sat at her waist- Barely on bare skin but it was enough for a disgusted shiver to run up her spine.

The other placed by her head, preventing any kind of escape.

Her hands were placed against his chest, head and eyes averted as she scrunched up her neck uncomfortably, his breath far from arousing as it fanned against her neck.

 

_ Do something.. _

 

Why wouldn’t she do something? She never wanted to hurt anyone, what’d she do to deserve this? Was she too much? Did someone hate her? Was she too pretty? She wasn’t perfect, a little banged up but she managed to hide it all for the sake of those she cared about.

People.. She cared about. If she didn’t do something she could scare the people she cared about; that was far from what she ever wanted to do.

 

Mirajane pushed firmer, really trying now as the guy wouldn’t stop complimenting her and leaning in, but he pushed harder.

Mirajane let out something close to a squeak as her wrist were caught and pinned, cringing as her eyes watered in fear.

 

_ Too late? _

 

Erza Scarlet. Class president and local shy lady.

She never stuck out much, she was never really a.. People person I guess as one could phrase it.

She preferred to keep to herself, as most assumed past trauma caused her to isolate herself so much to the point where even Mirajane- The most friendly person in school had yet to know  _ anything  _ about her.

 

It was Erza daily walk home, she would normally stop around the back of the school to watch the sunset before leaving, it became a ritual of sorts.

She was always used to being the ‘Shield’ taking the blow for people she considered friends, or family, she had little to nothing left for her in this world yet she kept living..

 

There were few things that made her smile, a genuine smile anymore- And Mirajane Strauss was one of those things; rather a person.

From the moment Erza laid eyes on her she felt something rush over her, it was like nothing she had ever felt before when looking at someone.

She supposed that was the feeling she probably gave a lot of people, but apart of living was having hope.. Wasn’t it? If you give up hope on happiness you’re never really living, now are you?

 

Erza was off in her own world as she tried to search for reasons to actually approach the white haired women tomorrow but was coming up with nothing, again.

Hearing a struggle and a very soft, and familiar voice the scarlet haired women was quick to quiet her steps as she pressed her back to the wall, pushing her weight to her toes to stop her heels from clicking so much she slid against the wall- Not really caring what happened to the back of her shirt as regard for that was thrown out the window the moment she heard the struggle.

 

Tucking her red locks behind her ear Erza peeked around the corner, brown eyes widening at the scene before her.

Some class A asshole was getting way too close, it looked like Mirajane had been crying by how her makeup was runny and smudged, but her mouth was gagged, wrist pinned above her head.

What made the president cringe the most was the way he smirked, like he owned her or something  _ as if sliding your hand up and women’s shirt as she’s restrained means anything but sexual assault. _

 

There was no hesitation in her steps as Erza bounded around the corner to the back court yard, a speed fast enough the male was only able to lay eyes on her before a heel was planted into his side; effectively jarring his hold on Mirajane.

 

He was quick to let go, and run like the coward he was.

Erza was about to charge again before a quivering hand gripped her school jacket.

Smeared makeup across her face, sniffling with red eyes Mirajane for once in her life  _ would beg. _

 

“Stay, forget about him.”

 

The sight before her was devastating for more than just how pitiful Mirajane looked, it took Erza a minute to process at what all just happened; even with that she was quick to move the other women over to a bench to let her rest.

As the scarlet haired women was prepared to speak Mirajane laid her head against her shoulder, their bodies facing each other as she shook with light sobs.

 

“Thank you.. So much.”

 

Her words got caught in her throat, it was hard to talk when your crush was sitting in front of you, crying on you.

Erza chose the silence for now, hands coming up slowly to stroke the others hair.

Permission.. He had no right to do anything, why did he feel like he  _ owned _ Mirajane? Least that’s what it had looked like to Erza, the possessive hold, the smug smirk.. His father probably put out an example with his mother that it was okay to treat women like property.. When in reality if we bleed the same color of blood, breath the same air and walk the same earth we are all meant to be treated equally; with respect and dignity.

 

Least that’s the way Erza was taught.

 

It wasn’t long before her crying quieted down, but Mirajane didn’t want to move- She smelled so good, and her arms were warm and comforting regardless if her hold was hesitant. How could she move? Why would she?

Reaching out her thin arms hesitantly Mirajane wrapped them around the other woman's waist loosely, seeing how she would react before pulling her closer.

 

Erza had to admit, the action had her heart wanting to exit her chest and do a little dance of joy- Perhaps she was over-reading the simple act of comfort a bit much, but everyone was allowed  _ some _ hope.

Adjusting her leg Erza let it drop on the other side of the bench, straddling it and leaving an opening for Mirajane to scoot closer.

 

**_To which she accepted, perhaps g r e e d i l y._ **

 

The white haired women was practically sitting in her lap, bust to bust, arms around each other.

The air was thick, at least for Erza as she left her hands loosely hanging around the other woman's neck- Free for her to move away if she needed or wanted to.

 

Nuzzling into the warm neck gratefully Mirajane smiled softly, she was scared.. Nervous perhaps, Erza’s body was still tense and Mirajane could tell that- Almost like she was ready for a fight any time..

Leaning away enough to see her savors face properly Mirajane couldn’t help but smile wider, letting her eyes close.

She knew that maybe she should fix her makeup, straighten her hair out before leaving so no one was really suspicious of what happened but she really didn’t want to leave Erza’s arms.

 

“Thank you, you have no idea how much I appreciate your help. Miss Scarlet.”

 

A flush made its way to the other woman's face perhaps a little too fast, but she couldn’t help it.

Ducking her face slightly and averting her eyes Erza mumbled over her words as she suddenly found the sunsetting of greater interest.

 

“Y-You don’t have to thank me.. A-And just call me.. Erza.”

 

Humming Mirajane pressed a hand to her chin in question as she pulled away from the others arms to sit up straight, raising a brow.

That name didn’t sit with her at all, she deserved a more.. Fitting nickname at the least.

Dropping her hand slowly Mirajane smirked, pressing a single digit to the other woman's nose.

 

“I think Titania sounds better! For a nickname at least…”

  
~Till Next Time~


	3. Brat. (Kinbra)

It was a normal, casual warm summer night for the couple. Neither one of them cared too much for going out on fancy dates, pizza and one of those cheesy chick flick movies were enough for the both of them, once a week they just lounged around and watched the pick of the night in mild silence.  
Laying on the tanned sofa Erik let out a loud yawn, stuffing his nose back into Kinana’s locks, her yawn soon following his own as it was nearing tweleve AM.

Erik couldn’t help but wander off in his own world of thoughts as the movie was becoming but a distant interest, the gentle giggles bubbling from his girlfriend’s throat were enough to keep him amused, the movie itself was getting a bit drama filled- Signaling the end as they all did.  
‘Have I ever said I love you?.. Wait, no.. I haven’t.’ Erik was silently grateful that Kinana was still facing the television so he could be left to his thoughts, and when thinking he tended to make some weird faces. ‘Well now I just feel like a dick, why haven’t I ever said it?’ Erik criticized himself, how many countless times has she said it and he’s not said it back? 

Looking down at her smiling face the male contemplated if now was a good time, he may forget and they could go through this whole cycle again of him forgetting to say something so romantic and intimate as ‘I Love You’ and he’d feel like an even bigger idiot.  
Twisting his lips in thought he had yet to realize the movie ended as he stared at the cieling, the only thing that took him away from his conflicting thoughts was the feeling of a soft finger poking his cheek.

“Erik? Everything alright?”

Kinana had already rolled over in his arms, propping her head up on her hands as she stared in silence waiting for his answer.  
Erik briefly debated whether he should explain his weird expression to her, or if he should just shrug it off and tell her it was nothing- Which never really worked anyway, either way it was a trap for him and he didn’t quite know how she would react to him finally saying ‘I Love You’ it could go a number of ways: She could cry tears of joy, and hug him all night long. Or she could get sassy and say ‘Finally’ before jumping up and marching off, only to run and jump on his back later exclaiming ‘I love you too!’ Deciding that both were very, very adorable Erik felt there wasn’t really a con here.

“Well, I realized I never told ya I loved you. So, I love you Kinana.”

A small smirk played at his lips as he watched the realization wash over her face, her cheeks flushing that cute pink he always loved.  
But the huff, the huff he wasn’t expecting. Curling back up in his arms Kinana sighed.

“I know, but you still have to do the dishes.”

Dead panning Erik’s eyebrow twitched, of all the responses, and she told him to do the dishes? Granted he knew it was his night, and he did usually try to get out of them, but not like this!  
Grunting softly Erik pursed his lips in irritation, hugging her into his arms nonetheless.

“That’s not why I was sayin’ it, and what’ya mean you know?”

Smiling softly into her boyfriend’s chest Kinana hummed, drawing lazy circles on his shoulder blade happily.  
He didn’t have to tell her for her to know she was loved and cared for, he didn’t need to shower her in presents or words of praise. Simply being around him and being held, that’s what she wanted more than anything.

“Silly Erik, whether you say it or not, I know you’ll always love me.”

Letting out an exasperated sigh a little voice in the back of his head had been saying from the beginning that he was working himself up more than needed, or that he should relax.  
Rubbing softly up and down her back Erik pouted into her hair, what a little brat.  
Giggling at his reaction Kinana pulled away enough to look up at him, a slight smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

“Well, am I wrong Mr tough guy?”

Growling lowly at her Erik narrowed his eyes, she wasn’t wrong, but it was still something hard for him to say.  
Nevertheless he sighed again, letting a small smile stretch onto his lips.

“Yeah yeah.. You’re right. I love you, Kinana.”

Winking she poked his nose, quickly jumping up from his arms before he got a chance to tickler her.

“I know~!”

“Oi what a brat!”

“Nah you love this brat~”

“Yeah yeah.. Now c’mere!”

~Till Next Time~


End file.
